The League of the Silver Dragon
The League of the Silver Dragon was formed around four hundred years ago by the mysterious Dragon Masters. These three men govern the League from behind the scenes, and their true identities, motivations, and reason for such extended life is unknown. It's true that they may be Elves, but their patterns of speech and tones of voice imply they are humans. They only appear in public for one day during the New Year's Moot. Every Spring's Dawn (the first month of the year), this month-long festival for all Leaguemembers in which they can mingle, share the stories of that years adventures, or find new party members. It's also the only time during which new members can join. While the motivations of the Dragon Masters remain shrouded in secrecy, the League of the Silver Dragon makes their purpose clear: to unite and facilitate adventurers, explorers, and all those who seek excitement and glory. They have no requirements for membership and take no responsibility for the deaths of their members. If one dies, the League mourns during the Day of Remembrance, a single day during the New Year's Moot when the names of all perished Leaguemembers are read aloud and honored, then moves on. Many people join the League for reasons other than the all-inclusive "adventure". Some are ambitious, seeking power and riches; some wish to increase their skills; some seek ancient knowledge; and still others use the League to meet like-minded individuals for their quest against evil, slavery, or whatever causes they champion. In truth, the reasons one might join the League of the Silver Dragon are as varied as the very people who join. Chain of Command At the top of the League is, of course, the Dragon Masters. While they have the final say on anything, and are the only ones with the power to expel a member and remove his amulet, they leave most of the day-to-day business to the Journeymen. In order to become a Journeyman, one must be sponsored by three members who have already become Journeymen. Once in this position, a member is allowed to dole out contracts to adventurers, and can rest and retire from his life of danger. Generally only the most well-decorated and accomplished adventurers are given the rank of Journeyman. Under the Journeymen are your everyday Adventurers. These form the bulk of the League, and consider themselves equals (in theory). As soon as an apprentice passes the two-month probationary period, in which he is required to train with adventurers, go on quests, and prove himself valuable to the League, he is given an amulet in the shape of a silver dragon wrapped around a red gem by his Journeyman. This amulet signifies a full-fledged adventure, giving him access to the perks of membership, such as discounts at League-affiliated inns, taverns, and shops all across the world. In addition, the amulet is magical, and can be attuned to the amulets of his party members. Once this process is finished, the party can use their amulets to speak remotely across distances as vast as 200 miles.